


Love if You Need Me (Suspend Me in Time)

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Rope Bondage, Shapeshifter, Suspension, Tieflings, nonsexual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 2Suspension | Isolation | ShapeshifterA normal rope-play session between a human woman, Esther, and her shapeshifting lover takes an out of the ordinary turn. Her mischievous partner decides to test her boundaries and push her limits, all while teasing her with indulgently tantalizing forms.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Shapeshifter Character(s), Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Monster Erotica One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948435
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Love if You Need Me (Suspend Me in Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of Whinktober 2020! 
> 
> As always:  
> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~
> 
> Today's prompt is a nonsexual rope-play scene, pushing the focus character's feelings and exploring them as the scene unfolds. 
> 
> Keep in mind that the practices described are for entertainment purposes and not a 100% realistic description of a scene like this. Do not ever leave someone unattended when bound and suspended in real life and always practice safe kink! Always discuss limits, expectations, and scenes beforehand; and always have emergency safety scissors ready when doing any type of rope rigging at all~

A frustrated whine peeled from between Esther’s bright pink lips. It took every ounce of her self restraint not to gnaw at the perfectly painted pout, instead merely openly her mouth as a hushed curse fell from her lips. 

“God damn it, Jamie… this is torture. I’ll show you…” 

Her trimmed brows pursed together in concentration as bubblegum pink curls bounced around her face, her head turning to a more comfortable position. Her vision flicked to the full-length mirror, positioned perfectly to reflect her current predicament; a flawlessly posed piece of art, meant to torture and entice. 

She raked her gaze over the pastel purple ropes contorting her form, the intricate sweeps and knots tied around her. The make-shift bodice knotted over her white, cotton sports bra and panties emphasized her drastic hip curve perfectly, drawing attention to her curves in all the right ways. To pull it all together, powder blue cords were braided into the purple, suspending her form perfectly from a sturdy wooden beam that had been mounted along the ceiling of the small loft. 

Esther’s chest rose and fell more quickly, her belly growing warm as she watched her form in the mirror. Her long-time partner found so much joy in torturing her and playing games like this. As loathe as she was to admit it, being left here, only able to watch herself as the ropes caressed her body, exposing and touching her in ways that brought up memories of her lover… it made her admit that she enjoyed their games, as well. On her own, she had no palette for such things, but with them… they brought out a side of her that enjoyed being teased and tortured... molded into their plaything. 

Thoughts of her lover came to mind as an annoyed tut escaped her, her tongue flicking against her teeth. 

The shapeshifter had enticed her into being their little rope bunny yet again, as was well within their normal routine... when they curiously asked if she was up for doing suspension today. The couple had discussed the step in rope play, and had even done so once before, albeit briefly. Hence why they had installed the rigging system, with their intent to do so more often, in the future. 

Esther readily agreed and was content with the results. That was until Jamie decided to use their innate ‘ability’ to tease and torture the poor captured woman in a most deviant manner. 

A smirk on their face, their usually human-passing features began to shift. Blonde hair shifted to black, growing longer as they moved… olive skin shifted and reddened, darkening significantly. Cloven hooves replaced their bare, toed feet as a long, winding tail flicked mischievously behind them. 

Esther’s face brightened, flushing like a ripe tomato as recognition dawned on her. Jamie’s long, spindly tail flicked upwards, the pointed tip slipping along the pastel ropes with agonizingly slow strokes until it tilted her chin up, their eyes meeting. Esther stared into the newly slitted pupils, swallowing hard at the lusty, mischievous look twinkling in them. 

“I know what a thing you have for tieflings… you play multiple in your various campaigns,   
Sweet-” 

A shudder ran down Esther’s spine, her teeth moving to bite at her lip. Before she could complete the action though, a red, clawed finger stopped her, parting her lips and pressing into her mouth so she was biting down into it ever so slightly, her tongue pressed against its underside as she took a shocked huff through her nose. 

A sultry smile crossed the tiefling’s face as they tutted. 

“You worked so hard on that beautiful look for me tonight… let me be the one to ruin it?” 

Esther swallowed hard, a heavy, fiery feeling winding in her belly. She gave a curt nod, opening her mouth as her partner removed the appendage slowly, whispering softly as they pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“That’s my good girl…” 

The tiefling paced around her suspended form, their body shifting fluidly as their feet touched down with each step around her, slipping into their next form with a practiced ease that came with the shapeshifter’s long forgotten age. 

“Or maybe you would prefer… an orc companion tonight? Or something more dainty and classic? An elf? Maybe a tabaxi? Or maybe more feral… perhaps a gnoll?” 

A muzzled face grinned toothily at them before slipping back into another tiefling form, similar to the first but instead bearing pastel blue skin, and fluffy, white hair, reminiscent of clouds. The tiefling looked down at her form, looming tall over her in this chosen form. A lithe, delicate hand reached out, stroking her cheek. 

“No… I think a tiefling is perfect… and I think a reward is in order. I know how much you have secretly wanted for this form.” 

Esther’s chest heaved as she took a shaking breath. Of course they had settled on that character… one that she hadn’t made herself, but had created with them. 

The heat in her belly was becoming overwhelming. She leaned her head towards her lover, desperate for more of their touch. 

“You’re so handsome. So beautiful. Jamie… touch me?” 

The tiefling leaned down, observing her before smiling coyly. Standing to their full height, they trotted away, grabbing a small backpack and phone from the counter before placing a hand on the front door. 

“Actually, this form is so fantastic, I think I’ll go grab lunch. I should show it off, don’t you think? Wear it out and be back to check on you when I’m done. Until then…” 

Trotting back, they maneuvered the full-sized mirror so that Esther could easily see her exposed form with ease. 

“In the meantime, you should do some studying. Learn to appreciate what I enjoy so much about you like this-” 

Leaving no room for the poor woman to argue or get a word in, the shapeshifter, turned tiefling, shot out the front door, tugging the door shut with their tail, the slam echoing throughout the loft. 

Esther blinked into the silent room, unable to believe their partner left them tied up like this, at home, and alone. It was unsafe! It was unbelievable! It… it hurt. It broke her heart. 

She sniffled slightly, quickly moving from hurt to anger at the flippant, out of character behavior. 

Which is what led to her current predicament. 

She’d had plenty of time to work through her feelings, as well as time to let her curiosity pique enough to ignite the fire in her belly once again. A frustrated grumble worked its way up her throat. Despite her elation at how she looked, tied up like the perfect present… the weight of her own body tugging her down against the ropes was beginning to ache. She needed a break desperately… 

Her voice came out choked, tears starting to gather on her lashes as she desperately tried to fight them down. 

“It hurts… I wanna come down-” 

The sound of the front door clicking open caught Esther’s attention immediately, followed by the sound of hooves in a steady, quick pace against the floor as a familiar, blue tiefling made their way directly towards the suspended human. 

A long, delicate hand cupped Esther’s cheek as they leaned down to kiss her forehead, their voice barely a whisper. 

“You did so good… I’m so proud of you.” 

Confusion bled through Esther’s face as she watched her lover adjust the rigging, making quick, practiced work of lowering her to the blanketed floor gently. Once she was sprawled out, she immediately felt relief, the soft ropes no longer pressing harshly into her. 

She wriggled into a sitting position, her arms and legs still bound. 

“Wh-Where were you?! What the hell, Jamie! Did you really go get LUNCH?! What took you so long?!” 

The tiefling held up their hands in surrender before lowering themselves to the floor, sitting down carefully and pulling their lover into their lap as they began the tender, tedious work of undoing the intricate knotwork. As each knot came undone, they rubbed the skin below, soothing it for a moment before placing a kiss on the indentation in the plump, pale flesh. 

“Of course I didn’t. I wouldn’t leave you in any real danger. It was all part of the headspace… I was right outside. And I had my phone hooked up to the security cameras and was watching you the entire time, just in case.” 

Esther’s body sank slightly at the realization, the confession making perfect sense. She pouted slightly, watching as the last knots binding her arms were untied. Her arms slipped upwards, winding around her lover’s neck. 

“Well… you still should have told me! It scared me!” 

Jamie chuckled, giving a slight nod. 

“Okay. You’re right… and I’m sorry. I just… wanted to tease you, I guess. And I took it too far. You’re right.” 

Esther hummed softly, her eyes breaking contact for a moment. A muffled grumble worked its way from her lips. 

“Maybe it… wasn’t so bad though... I can kind of see why you like… this.” She indicated the rest of the pastel ropes the tiefling was finishing untying on her legs and torso. 

Pointed teeth glinted as the taller of the pair grinned at the confession. Slipping long, taloned hands down to cup the young woman’s cheeks, they pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Static thrummed in Esther’s head as tongues clashed, fighting for dominance until it left both gasping for air. 

When they pulled away from each other, matching pinks smears coated both peach and powder-blue skin, the formerly pristine lips merely a blur of lust and longing. 

Jamie glanced down at Esther, their narrow eyes shaking with excitement. 

“So… you liked it? It’s not just… doing it for me? You… **want** to do more things like this?” 

Small, pale hand slipped up, tracing upwards along the hard, boney texture of the tiefling's curved horns before gripping them harshly, yanking them down until their mouths ghosted over each other again. Every word left warm breaths over the other’s skin, promises made for the future on their lips. 

“If you don’t keep tying me up and if you don’t keep giving me rewards like this? I won’t know what to do with myself… now stop teasing me and put this pretty face to work…” 

Hunger filled the shapeshifter’s eyes, an otherworldly shimmer glossing over them for a split second, before the corner of their mouth turned up into a satisfied grin. 

“Anything for you, Sweet…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood!   
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story~  
> Letting me know is how I know what stories to write sequels for!


End file.
